Five nights of crossover 4 (my version)
Bolt weed finally make fnoc 4 page.So i make my version of FNOC 4.You play as a child in home.In home is animatronics you must survive 5 nights until the party. Animatronics Grumpy cat is replaycing Nightmare Freadbear in FNOC 4.He a meme cat and he activate night 3. Nightmare Sonic e.x.e is the character from horror house.He's now have now big spikes,Big horns and big theets.He avtivate night 3. Ryu is replaycing Freadbear.He are karate guy.He actictae night 3. Nightmare bonnie is character from Crossover pizzeria.He now have Big claws,big jaw and scratch on the body.He activate night 3. Withered Sakura is from old pizzeria.She now doesn't have any arms and she have broken mouth.He activate night 3. Withered toy freddy is back.He have broken jaw and doesn't have left arm he activate night 2. Withered toy bonnie is abck.He doesn't have left arm and doesn't have jaw.He activate night 3. Nightmare is from fnaf 4.He is black bear and he activate night 3. Hybrid animatronic is the animatronic with other animatroncis head like:Bowser jr.,Yogi bear,Bolt weed and others's.The hybrid have other animatroncis head with other parts of animatrincs.He activate night 3.he have also the main head the main head is Shadow bonnie. Nightmare Yogi bear is back with big claws and he doesn't have left arm.He activatee night 2 Nightmare Wave is back.With claws and with broken eyes she activate night 3. Nightmare sandy is back now with broken left eye.she activate night 3. Nightmare Scooby doo also back.He most craziest and dangerous animatronic with broken eyes,broken nose,broekn jaw and he activate night 3.He have also claws. Withered withered shadow back but he have now broken jaw,broken eyes and he activate night 3. Nightmare tonic is also back well he doesn't have left arm and he have big theeth and scary claws. Meta knight is replaycing plushtrap.He appear if you die in game fun with meta knight you must see if he not there Withered Sakura back.But she have broken eyes and have broken legs.She activate night 3. Withered Bowser jr. back.He ahve left arm left and have left eye broken.He activate night 3. Withered Bolt weed also back but he doesn't have zombie mask and doesn't have left arm.We can see his endoskeleton head.He activate night 3. Nightmare Endoskeleton FNAF 1 also back.He now have big theeth and he have spikes on shoulder.he activate night 2. Nightmare Endoskeleton FNAF 2 also back now he have big theeth left ear broken and also spikes on the back.He activate night 2. Nightmare donald back.He now have big arms left leg left and big theeths.He activate night 2. Nightmare red angry bird back.Now he have six arms and big theeths and left eye broken.He activate night 3. Nightmare 2001th Sonic also back now he have Left eye broken and he have now big theets and broken legs.He activate night 2. Nightmare Luigi also back.Now he have left eye broken and have six leghts.He activate night 3. Nigthmare pikachu back.Now he have left arm broken and have legs with spikes with one eye left.He activate night 3. Nightmare Bugs bunny back.Now he have big destroyed eyes and he armless.He activate night 3. Nightmare PIg back now he have 3 creeper heads and broken eye.He also have big theeths and clws.He activate night 3. Old blue shaman is also back.Now he have big claws and he eyyelles.He is the aniamtronic who crash you game if he jumpscare you he activate night 7. TBA Mechanics Light is make you lock is somebody there Chica mask is mask of fnaf character.Bolt weed in his version make freddy mask.If animatronic there put mask.Mask doesn't have any toxic. Closet is here characters come to you.If animatronic there closed Doors make animatronic go away if he here close the door Bed make you hide and to not animatronci kill you Secret Also the little child(player) have a big brother in the final night they put you in Grumpy cat jaw.And then child die. Trivia •In the game we play as a not purple guy son we play as a some little boy with red T-shirt and brown skin •Child brother have brown hair and cream skin. •Grumpy cat and springtrap was from freadbears family diner. •The hybrid doesn't have real characters heads.they just made of plastic heads. •In fnoc 3 doesn't have many animatronci but in 4 they so many Teasers Please make teasers and gallery Gallery We need gallery i'm waiting Category:Games